silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Green Hill
is the fifteenth season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. Previous: Survivor: Gravity Falls Next: Survivor: Japan - Blood vs. Water Twists *'Theme:' Sonic the Hedgehog *Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty - The tribes will be divided based on their intelligence, strength, and charisma. *Tribe Switch *Hidden Immunity Idols Castaways Season Summary Arriving in Green Hill, eighteen castaways were divided into three tribes. Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty. With great charisma on the Beauty tribe; Amy Rose, Charmy Bee, Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog. With high IQs on the Brains tribe; Blaze the Cat, Espio the Chameleon, Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Jet the Hawk, Miles "Tails" Prower and Shadow the Hedgehog. With strong muscles on the Brawn tribe; Big the Cat, Fang the Sniper, E-123 Omega, Knuckles the Enchidna, Metal Sonic and Vector the Crocodile. The Brawn tribe got right to work with building the camp, but E-123 was quick to inform the tribe that water was lethal to him, making him an early standout. On Beauty, Amy was quick to align with Cream and Sonic. Playing rough early, Rouge made a starting deal with Silver, and a separate one with Sonic. On Brains, everyone got right to strategizing except for Espio and Shadow, who worked on the shelter. Blaze made fire early for the tribe, raising their morale and her likability. With their high morale, Brains raced to first place in the Immunity challenge, followed by Beauty, sending Brawn to Tribal Council. Big had cost the challenge for the tribe due to his slowness, becoming a target for the vote. However, Fang figured E-123 would be a bigger liability further down. Metal Sonic, disgusted by E-123's weakness, sided with Fang and attempted to bring Knuckles in on the plan. The vote was unanimous and E-123 was eliminated. Soon after, Fang brought Knuckles and Metal Sonic into a trio alliance. Vector, feeling out of the loop, tried to side with Knuckles. On Brains, Tails started taking leadership and winning the tribe over with his intelligence. He then formed an allegiance with Blaze and Shadow when the three found themselves alone at camp. They agreed to go down to the final three. Eggman, believing Tails to be too well liked, brought Espio, Jet and Shadow together to go against him. On Beauty, Rouge had a disagreement with Sonic on camp life, starting a fight between them. This pleased Charmy, who felt on the outs. Despite their intelligence, Brain lost Immunity. Between Blaze and Tails vs. Eggman, Espio and Jet, Shadow had to choose to either vote out Tails or tie the votes. Feeling Eggman was unreliable, Shadow sided with his alliance and tied the votes 3-3 between Eggman and Tails. In the revote, Espio refused to go to rocks and flipped to save Tails, eliminating Eggman. Jet was left on the bottom, prompting him to scream at the tribe upon returning to camp. Searching around camp, Metal Sonic succeeded in finding the Hidden Immunity Idol for Brawn. At around the same time, Charmy found the idol for Beauty. With Knuckles and Vector talking a lot, Metal Sonic grew suspicious. Failing to properly use their strength, Brawn was sent to Tribal. The plan seemed to vote Big, and everyone was in on it. However, not trusting Knuckles, Fang and Metal Sonic began plotting to take him down. Although majority voted Big, Metal Sonic used his idol immediately on Big, eliminating Knuckles. Angry, Vector brought Big into a duo to combat Fang and Metal Sonic. Winning first place in the reward challenge, Brawn received camp luxuries. Brains finished second and received lesser luxuries, while Beauty received nothing. This caused Rouge to flip out at her tribemates, greatly irritating Amy, Cream and Sonic's alliance. While the tribe enjoyed the reward, Jet managed to uncover the idol for Brains. Losing Immunity again, Brawn returned to Tribal, where Metal Sonic considered flipping on Fang, who was beginning to look more like a threat every day. Fearing Vector's strength, Fang targeted him. Not wanting to risk a tie, Metal Sonic sided with Big and Vector to vote Fang out of the game. This left Metal Sonic on the bottom, but confident he'd survive. Luckily for Metal Sonic, a tribe switch occurred, where Brawn was decimated. The new Beauty tribe; Big, Blaze, Charmy, Cream, Espio, Tails and Shadow. The new Brains tribe; Amy, Jet, Metal Sonic, Rouge, Silver, Sonic and Vector. On Beauty, Blaze, Tails and Shadow agreed to stick together. Espio brought the three together to stick together as Brains, forcing Big, Charmy and Cream to align to rebel. On Brains, Jet and Rouge aligned due to their hatred for their previous tribes. Amy attempted to unite Rouge, Silver and Sonic, but Rouge was quick to rat the alliance out to Jet, causing him to go to Vector with the news. After losing Immunity, Brains was up in shambles. Metal Sonic didn't want to work with Vector, but was forced to. Discovering that Sonic was carrying something he suspected to be an idol, Metal Sonic feared targeting him. Feeling Silver would be the last person Sonic would play an idol on, Metal Sonic spoke with Jet, Rouge and Vector about Silver. Hearing through the grapevine that Silver needed to vote Sonic to save himself, he began campaigning against Sonic. Amy and Sonic debated targeting Jet or Rouge. Fearing Rouge would be targeted, Jet played his idol on her, but Amy and Sonic voted him. Silver threw his vote at Sonic, but everyone else voted Silver out. One idol remained in the game, and the Brains hated each other. After hearing they'd be attending a double Tribal, Big and Metal Sonic won individual Immunity on their tribes. Having seen Charmy holding an idol in an attempt to keep it hidden, Shadow decided it best to target him. Everyone agreed to vote Charmy, but Espio had a connection with him and chose to tell his friend about the plan. Charmy and Espio then allied to go after the "weakest link." Using his dimwitted personality, Espio easily swung Big over to his side. On Beauty, Amy and Rouge broke out in an argument, making Amy want to vote Rouge. However, Sonic disagreed and wanted to target Vector for being unpredictable, and possibly aligning with Charmy and Espio at the soon-to-come merge. At Beauty's Tribal, Charmy played the idol on himself, negating four votes. With his, Big and Espio's votes, Cream was voted out. At Brains' Tribal, Amy and Sonic targeted Vector, but the others teamed up on the duo and eliminated Amy. Sonic was left alone, and everyone knew now that he didn't have an idol. At final eleven, the tribes were shocked to learn they would be merging. Big the Cat, Blaze the Cat, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Jet the Hawk, Metal Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog and Vector the Crocodile merged into the Chaos tribe, named by Sonic. Sonic subtly searched for a clue at the merge feast, finding one in a wine bottle. He searched around, eventually uncovering the merge's Hidden Immunity Idol. Quickly, Espio and Charmy united with Vector and formed their alliance of "Team Chaotix." Sonic, alone, teamed up with Blaze, Tails and Shadow. The duo of Jet and Rouge brought Big and Metal Sonic into a foursome known as "The Outcasts." Chaos was now split between three sides, but Metal Sonic scored for the Outcasts by winning Immunity. Fearing the Outcasts, Shadow attempted to come to an agreement with Espio to gang up on them. Jet was seen as the biggest threat, but the Outcasts decided to go for Tails because of his intelligence. With Espio and Shadow's cross-alliance agreement becoming known, the Outcasts were forced to target each other, going after their most useless member Big. Big and Metal Sonic immediately flipped on the Outcasts, eliminating Jet and leaving Rouge alone. At camp, Rouge caused a ruckus and fought with several tribemates. Despite this, Rouge won reward and went on a private trip. Returning to camp, Rouge reunited with Big and Metal Sonic, as they tried to make amends. They attempted to break the ties between Chaotix and the Blaze, Shadow, Sonic, Tails alliance by offering the latter a deal to go after charming Charmy or beefy Vector. After Vector won Immunity, Shadow convinced Team Chaotix to each split their votes to avoid an idol. Following through, Charmy voted Blaze, Espio voted Big and Vector voted Sonic. Everyone else voted Charmy out, cornering the duo of Espio and Vector. Knowing Shadow was a major flipper, they began campaigning against him. Now trusting his friend enough, Sonic showed his idol to Blaze, Shadow and Tails. Blaze and Tails were frightened by this, and discussed doing something about it in private. Knowing Sonic had deceived them about having the idol the whole time, as well as being a major underdog and likability threat, Tails proposed betraying his beloved friend to get out the idol and a major player at the same time. Rouge won yet another reward, getting her away from camp for a bit. Big proceeded to win Immunity, as Tails started to put his plan into action. Working alongside Blaze, Tails convinced all three alliances that Blaze was a major threat and had the idol. Speaking to Sonic privately, Tails revealed that he and Blaze were working to take out Rouge, but he needed Sonic to play his idol on Blaze. To raise suspicions about votes, Sonic went through with the plan while voting Blaze. He then played his idol on Blaze, negating seven votes against her, including his own. With Blaze and Tails being the sole votes for Sonic, Sonic eliminated himself. Shadow was left angry and confused. Back at camp, Shadow yelled at Blaze and Tails for working behind his back. Tails used his charisma to calm Shadow, who then agreed that the move was good, but he would've preferred to have known about it. When Blaze won reward, Rouge spoke to Tails about betraying Blaze. Tails and Shadow spoke privately, but neither wanted to betray her. After Rouge won Immunity, Shadow and Tails had to consider if they could flip Outcast members down the line. Blaze tried to swing Espio to her alliance, informing him that he had to betray Vector in order to lower his target. Espio knew this was true, as he sided with Blaze to vote Vector. Vector was the sole voter for Metal Sonic, but Shadow and Tails sided with Big, Metal Sonic and Rouge, eliminating Blaze. Espio and Vector argued, but knew they had to come back together, being stuck on the bottom. At a Survivor Auction, Shadow bought an advantage in the Immunity challenge. It proved to work greatly in his favor, causing Shadow to win Immunity. Rouge and Metal Sonic knew they no longer needed Tails, deciding to target him. Shadow refused to go against his final two deal, agreeing to target Big, knowing they could garner the most votes against him. Vector, no longer trusting Espio, sided with Tails and Shadow to target Big. This would leave all three alliances in the final six 2-2-2. Espio, still wanting to break his connection to Vector, voted for him and caused the votes to tie 3-3 between Big and Tails. In the revote, both Espio and Vector voted with Shadow to eliminate Big. Shadow won a loved one's reward, but Vector won Immunity. Knowing Chaotix needed to be broken up, Rouge and Metal Sonic decided Espio would be an easy vote. Vector decided to give Espio one more chance and offered finally targeting power player Rouge. Metal Sonic, agreeing that Rouge needed to go down, sided with Chaotix to betray Rouge. Shadow and Tails, feeling they could use Rouge, sided with her and tied the votes 3-3 between Espio and Rouge. With resistance futile, Vector flipped in the revote and eliminated Espio. After Rouge won a reward, establishing her spot as a major challenge threat, Vector pulled off another Immunity win. Figuring Metal Sonic wouldn't be as threatening as Rouge, Shadow and Tails considered voting Rouge with Vector. Telling different stories to Rouge and Metal Sonic, they convinced Rouge to vote Metal Sonic and Metal Sonic to vote Tails, thinking he wouldn't vote Rouge. In a 3-1-1 vote, Rouge was finally eliminated. Metal Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Vector entered the season finale. Metal Sonic assured Shadow and Tails that he would vote with them as long as they spoke to him about it, and Vector was left on the outs. With Shadow winning Immunity, the crocodile was vulnerable. In spite of targeting Metal Sonic, Vector was eliminated. Metal Sonic, Shadow and Tails walked the Rites of Passage, paying respects to their fallen comrades, before going into their Final Immunity Challenge. Using all his wit and wisdom, Tails won his first and only challenge of the game, the one that mattered most. Although hearing both sides out, Tails' decision on who to bring to the final two was obvious for him. He eliminated Metal Sonic and brought his number one ally Shadow to Final Tribal Council with him. On the final day, Shadow and Tails celebrated with their finals feast, reminiscing on the game and plotting for their final speeches. They trashed the camp before heading to Final Tribal Council. Facing the Jury, both were met with anger due to their rash gameplays. However, Shadow was seen as abrasive and rash, and very flippy. Tails was seen as cunning and unpredictable, but not much better than Shadow. Months later in Los Angeles, the votes were read live. Tails was declared the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Green Hill in a 6-3 Jury vote. The Game